


Gettin' dressed up

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what would be really funny?"<br/>"Gavin in a dress."</p><p>The one where Geoff and Gavin make a bet to see who is prettier (and Griffon just reaps the benefits)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' dressed up

“Do you know what would be really funny?” Griffon asked as she sipped upon her drink.

“No, what?” Geoff asked from where he sat sprawled beside her. They’d put on a movie and had been casually drinking and taking bits from the pizza they’d ordered earlier that evening.

“Gavin in a dress.” Griffon snorted apparently not being able to even talk about it without laughing.

“Hey!” Gavin cried from the armchair across from them, “I’d look awesome in a dress.” Gavin hiccupped. Geoff laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah, right.” He giggled and Griffon joined him. Gavin scowled.

“Hey! You’re just jealous because I’d look so much better than you.” Gavin teased from where he sat.

 

 

Geoff rose up from his slumped position and eyed Gavin. His left eyebrow rose and the corner of his lip mimicked it,

“Is that a challenge?” Geoff questioned. Gavin looked like a deer caught in headlights for a mere moment before his expression broke into a grin and he nodded.

“Yes and we both know I’d win.” Gavin spat back.

“Do you want to bet?” Geoff barked. Griffon watched in interest – she knew that it didn’t matter who won, she was going to get a show anyway.

“Yeah, fifty bucks says I look better than you in a dress.” Gavin said excitedly.

“Deal.” Geoff said and he leaned forward and extended their hand so that they could hake on it.

 

 

Gavin reached out and as they shook their hands, just before they let go, Geoff pulled Gavin forward. The Brit squawked as he slipped from the armchair and he cried out in pain as his ass collided with the floor.

“You’re an asshole.” Gavin huffed as he stood and rubbed his tender ass.

“Oh boo hoo.” Geoff mocked and he swatted at the Brit’s round cheeks. Gavin glared as he stepped out of the way.

“So, where are we going to get our dresses from?” Gavin asked. He and Geoff mused on it for a moment before they turned to Griffon. The blonde took a moment to realise they were staring at her.

“What? Oh, right yeah – I could hook you up.” Griffon said with an evil smile.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Griffon’s dress selection was small but beautiful. She didn’t wear them often and only because most of the time she was covered in chainsaw dust and Griffon didn’t think it was fair to ruin such beautiful dresses. She pulled them each out individually and placed them ever so gently upon her bed. Geoff and Gavin watched in appreciation – they remembered each dress from various nights.

“So, shall we just pick one?” Gavin asked and he thumbed one of Griffon’s favourites. She slapped his hand away. Gavin pouted, he’d liked that one.

“No, I get to choose. We want you both to look pretty not stupid.” Griffon told them.

“What are you talking about?” Geoff asked as he held the French maid’s outfit they kept for more… playful evenings. Griffon rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re a prime example, my Geoffrey.” Griffon tsked and Geoff shrugged.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Gavin was made for Griffon’s clothes or at the very least, he could fit into them. Griffon had chosen a long green gown for him that was perfect because he had a tall, slender body. It was short on him though and it skimmed a little bit too far above his ankles.

“Gavin, that dress was made for you.” Griffon sighed dreamily. Gavin grinned and blushed a little as Griffon’s fingers rubbed his hips through the fabric. “You’re a gorgeous boy.” Griffon hummed. She’d said it to him before, of course, on many occasions but Gavin huffed this time.

“Shut up, it’s just a dress.” He grumbled but Griffon caught him admiring himself in the mirror.

“Yes and now it is your dress.” Griffon said.

“I can’t take your dress!” Gavin protested, “I’ll never wear it!”

“You’re wearing it now, aren’t you?” Griffon asked. Gavin frowned, she had him there.

 

 

“Yeah, well – I looked beautiful too.” Geoff said. He wasn’t wearing a dress. He had been and Geoff was right, he had looked beautiful. But it had been on for no longer than five minutes and he was tearing it off of himself. Geoff had complained that it was too tight and he hated it.

“Yeah but I won.” Gavin declared cockily and Geoff shook his head.

“What? No way, I was definitely prettier.” Geoff huffed.

“But you’re not now, are you? I’m still in the dress and therefore I am prettier.” Gavin said.

“That’s not how the bet works, Gavin. Griffon, tell him.” Geoff whined and he looked to his wife for moral support. Unfortunately for Geoff, Griffon was not on his side.

“While not technically the bet, you weren’t in your dress for long enough and so I think Gavin wins by default.” Griffon said smartly.

 

 

“But that’s not fair!” Geoff pouted. He crossed his arms like a child in his own form of silent tantrum.

“Geoff, it’s okay – you don’t have to pay fifty bucks.” Gavin said maturely.

“Why?” Geoff barked – he did not trust the Brit one bit. Gavin shrugged.

“The simple fact that I’m prettier than you is a good enough reward for me.” Gavin giggled.

“Of course you are, you’ve got a little twink body.” Geoff huffed.

“Aw, don’t be jealous – your body is pretty good too.” Griffon complimented.

“Yeah but it’s not cute and it doesn’t look good in a dress.” Geoff whined.

“Yes but it’s manly and firm.” Griffon said – it was half a lie, Geoff had podgy bits but he had muscle… hidden somewhere.

“So?” Geoff muttered.

 

 

“So you can catch me when I do this.” Gavin added and he made a show of ‘falling’ into Geoff. Just as he’d anticipated, Geoff wrapped his arms around him to catch him. Gavin giggled as Geoff dragged Gavin onto the bed with him, the edge of the dress trailing with him.

“Be careful, you brutes – don’t ruin my dress.” Griffon scolded.

“I thought it was my dress?” Gavin questioned.

“Right,” Griffon said shortly before looking longingly at the dress, “We can share it.” She said. Geoff and Gavin laughed.

“Sure, whatever – I don’t care who wears the dress so long as I can take it off ‘em.” Geoff said cheekily.

 


End file.
